


just like us

by VITRI0L



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: /roleplay, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Chickens, Extended Metaphors, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Oneshot, Sad, They’re best friends your honour, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), based off a five second clip in tommy’s stream today, in the future tho - Freeform, no beta we die like tommy and tubbo prolly, that tag only makes sense in context lol, they might die fighting smp!dream who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: today might be tommy’s last day alive and he chooses to spend it with tubbo. though he himself wasn’t one for literary bullshit, tommy can’t help but reminisce at the burnt down lemon tree.*spoilers for tommy’s jan 19th stream*//lowercase intended\\
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	just like us

**Author's Note:**

> ;-;

there were two chickens.

they stood on the on a small ledge, part of a bigger and more precarious cliff. it’s drop off was abrupt, the stone and dirt suddenly much lower than the hill were he stood now. 

the burned down tree was left, with its charred roots and stump the only remnants. it was rotting, moss and general decay was evident across the dead and blackened bark. it stood close to the edge, roots and green grass hanging over the stone face. the gentle green swayed harmoniously in the quiet wind that whispered across the expansive world.

and the two chickens clucked softly from they’re spot on their little landing space. tommy hand no idea how they’d gotten down there in the first place, but it was obvious that the two creatures were obviously stuck. the little ledge they occupied was barely big enough for both of them and they sat side by side, mindful of the other. 

the wind whispered and rustled their white feathers. one chicken, a little smaller than the other, shook its head and blinked calmly. the second bird clucked at his companion, fixing his slick black eyes on the other. 

tommy didn’t speak chicken, but it sound as if the second was amused by his friend.

what shocked the blond teen the most was the calm, almost oblivious way that the little birds sat so close to certain death. he’d seen chickens be able to break their fall from heights that would usually break their neck if not for their clumsy gliding on wings that weren’t meant to fly. but, this cliff by the bridge on which he and tubbo stood was too high, even with the ledge being lower than the tippy top. still, the two poultry hadn’t seemed to notice this, or if they knew, it was as though they didn’t care. 

they knew that death awaited them, yet they didn’t care.

tommy felt warmth prick the soft expanse of his lower eyelids, the little well just behind his waterline beginning to fill with a soft saline. something sunk into his cracked heart, while at the same time, a harsher thought came to mind.

_“why are you crying, tommy? it’s just an animal.”_

he wasn’t the author of those words.

no, they had been spoken to him as the rain poured from the heavens, running over everything and every surface. they’d cut through his damaged heart as his calloused fingers ran through the wiry, red hair of warm body. one that he wished he could feel the simple rise and fall of those ribs, indicating life that was no longer there.

tommy normally had no attachement to anything really. no material items, with no real care for where he lived, and certainly no sentimental feelings for random dogs or bees (like tubbo did.) his cows were the second exception to this rule (his discs begin the first), and so it went to reason that these dumb chickens should have had no reason to make him tear up.

yet, they did.

they sit so close to their death, mere centimeters from falling to the unforgiving ground.

and it doesn’t bother them.

they’ve accepted that.

so, instead of focusing on the inevitable, they focus on the time that they have with each other. huddling close so one of them doesn’t accidentally fall and making conversation quietly. the smaller chicken even leaned over, placing his thin head across the expanse of his friends back, resting it there.

tommy watched its varnished eyes fall close gently, and a tear fell when the other chicken stopped talking, simply turning his head to watch his companion in simple silence.

“tommy?” he heard a soft and low voice call.

he tore his watery gaze from the little companions below, to see a kind look flit within those familiar, but tired brown eyes.

tommy gave his best friend of a few years a shaky smile, rough hand wiping the tear track from his warm cheek.

tommy isn’t an english major like dad’s best friend technoblade was. and he wasn’t naturally talented with words like his dearest brother, wilbur, had been, may god rest his soul. though, when he saw the two chickens stuck by the circumstances of their lives and forced to come to terms with them, he thought of him and tubbo. 

the two teens were now stuck in the consequences of their many actions and many more mistakes. they too were faced with the threat of permanent death, at the hands of a man who’d gotten what he wanted for far too long. 

all they had was each other. 

just like those chickens.

“let’s go say goodbye,” tommy told his friend with a nudge to the shoulder of his netherite, “and then i have to visit a pervious home of mine.”

tubbo pretended that the nudge had hurt, as they were totally decked out in shimmering, purple magic that came from enchantments.

“sure,” the brunet offered back, warm accent swelling on the vowels of the word.

“let’s go, bitch,” he said loudly, brushing past his best friend, who he knew rolled his eyes even though the older was behind him.

tommy didn’t look back down at the chickens, trapped on the ledge beneath an old and burnt down lemon tree from ages ago. the teen didn’t look back down because he didn’t need to.

he didn’t need to pretend that he couldn’t empathize with their situation. he didn’t need to act like they’d be ok, and lie to himself.

the blond teen didn’t need to see the amicable face of death closing into more than just him.

didn’t need to see the cruel nature of the universe repeating its punishment for tubbo and him.

no, tommy didn’t need to think about it further.

because tommy wasn’t brave. 

and he might die tomorrow.

and _tubbo_ might die tomorrow.

 _but, as long as we still have each other_ , he thought softly, as tubbo made small talk about something rather ridiculous. _in this life and hopefully in the next, that’s all that matters._

the blond wasn’t brave. all bark but no bite, a big man without enough backbone to truly stand up when it mattered. he knew all this, and as much as he hated himself for these things, there was something sweet in the back of his mind. 

reminding him of tubbo.

tommy once would have thrown all of his three lives away if the brunet had some much as asked. would have held the weight of the world on his slim shoulders if it meant that tubbo didn’t have to. he used to revere his best friend, the only person ( _besides wilby_ ), that he would let see the true him.

the exile had dampened all that.

however, tommy could laugh genuinely, the emotion ripping from his throat as tubbo shoved him in the shoulder blade, smiling himself.

he didn’t have to fake laughter when he was with the brunet.

tommy and tubbo.

together as their final day approached.

together even in death.

this was the truth.

it made a few cracks that tubbo had placed gently in tommy’s weakened heart repair themselves.

tears welled.

and tommy laughed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> y’know, i saw those two chickens stuck on that cliff in tommy’s stream today & i immediately opened my notes app. why did i see smp!tommy & smp!tubbo’s problems in two chickens in minecraft, the world may never know. 
> 
> i’ve also been reading a lot more recently, so i super proud of my writing in this :)
> 
> i hope you are well <3
> 
> have a good afternoon!


End file.
